Silver Guardian
by NeptuneSiren
Summary: It is said there is something good in every evil. There is a fine line between hate and love. And if you look close enough, you will always see a small spark of light in darkness. Dark Fic, KAZE, yaoi, there will be other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Yaoi in later chapters, Dark Fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own VK. The plot is from the movie Legion i was watching it and decided to make this story. ^^ (forgot to add it my apologies)

**_Enjoy._**

**_Silver Guardian _**

_It is said there is something good in every evil. There is a fine line between hate and love. And if you look close enough, you will always see a small spark of light in darkness. Once everyone gives up, there will always be someone who will keep believing, who won't lose hope. And sometimes that person holds the key to change fate. _

For centuries we have watched as mortals and immortals have destroyed each other.

It wasn't always this way. There was a time where they lived in peace. But as centuries went by that peace was slowly broken, and just as time developed so did hatred and greed.

In the beginning we all believed that they would look past their differences and accept each other again. But as time passed, that hope became smaller and smaller. Especially for him,Zeus the creator of all living.

One day he just got tired of all the bullshit, it's only a matter of time before he releases his wrath upon them.

And I am afraid that time has finally arrived.

I found myself staring down at them again; I leaned over to get a better look at the world below, I liked coming here, it was quiet, peaceful, this was the passage way between heaven and earth I leaned a little further 'all it would take is a small step and I'd be in their world.' I closed my eyes my legs itching to just do it.

"Brother."

My eyes opened again, I almost did something I would regret. "What are you doing here brother?" "I came here to get you of course, we must go to the temple at once, it's _his_ orders." I felt a small breeze behind me and Ichiru was gone I took one last look below, before expanding my white wings and flying away.

I arrived at the temple just in time to hear the deep horn sound signaling the approach of Zeus. We all bowed waiting for Zeus to speak.

"My children, I have gathered all of you here today because we will prepare for war. War against those who have lost their path, who only have hatred in their hearts, the destruction of human and vampire kind, will be absolute. Now rise and go prepare, as for you archangels, stay."

I stayed in the same position, I was waiting to hear for what Zeus had to say. I took a look over at Ichiru who was still kneeling as well. "As my chief angels, the 7 of you will be in charge, you will lead the army to earth when the time comes. You are dismissed"

I walked out of the temple along with Ichiru. "What is bothering you? I know that look on your face." I stopped walking. "It isn't right. He might have lost faith but I haven't, I still believe in them, not all of them are bad, there is still hope." Ichiru stopped and looked at me "They brought it upon themselves, with their greed and hatred; there is no hope for them anymore. It is his final decision, and we must obey."

"You're wrong, and so is he. There must be something we can do." "Listen to me Zero, there is nothing you can do. Now stop this, you disobey him and he will bring his wrath upon you as well, we were given orders, we must follow them, whether you like it or not." Ichiru flew away leaving me to think about his words 'he is wrong, he has to be'

I looked up at the night sky, I knew what I had to do, and there was no turning back, I spent the remaining of the day pondering whether I should do it or not, I have finally made up my mind. And there is no stopping me.

I made my way to the cliff. My heart was beating fast, I hesitated for a moment, but before I could jump I felt a presence behind me, and I knew exactly who it was.

"Don't do this brother. Think about it." I looked back meeting Ichiru's eyes. "I already did, I must do this." "You leave and you will be considered a fallen angel." "It's a risk I must take." I expanded my wings and I jumped.

* * *

**I apologize that the first chapter is so short, the other chapters will be much, much longer, i just don't like to make the first one too long, please enjoy and review c:**

**The story will get much more interesting as it develops.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Using the moon as his only source of light, Kaname sat on the couch located in his room drinking a glass of blood. Lately he has been worn out and uneasy, who wouldn't with all the crap that has been happening lately. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

Sometimes he wishes he wasn't the vampire king. He just wanted to live a carefree life, let someone take his place for a while, but only if it was that simple.

He drank the remaining blood in his glass and walked outside. He looked up at the sky and noticed there were no stars out tonight. Only endless darkness except for the silver moon, shining brighter than ever.

Zero looked around carefully studying his surroundings; he seemed to have ended up in some forest. He wasn't exactly sure what to do from here on, he hadn't thought this far.

"I guess I'll go wherever my legs take me."

He picked a direction and started walking. He took in small details like how the temperature was much colder here than in heaven. It was always spring there so there was no need for upper clothing. It was better that way anyway, his wings were free.

He touched his neck where his choker lay, every angel had one. It was what bound them to Zeus. The only way to be free was to give up an angel's most prized possession, their wings.

It was the ultimate sacrifice.

He already knew what he had to do, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to it.

As he continued walking he could finally see small lights. He picked up his pace but stopped when he got to the end of the forest. Now it was just what seemed like an endless road, the only light was the city just below the small cliff he spread his wings and took off.

It didn't take him long to land on a roof top of a building. He looked down at the empty streets but before he could jump down he froze for a second before turning around.

"I know you're there… come out."

Two figures appeared, a young boy no older than seventeen and an older man.

"You have left us Zero. He does not take traitors lightly, you will die along with everything here."

They spoke in unison, at first glance they looked like normal people, but if you looked closely you could see their black eyes and razor sharp teeth. They opened their mouth abnormally wide and let out an ear piercing screech before charging towards Zero.

He quickly jumped out of the way landing on top of another roof, the boy grew claws and crawled with inhuman speed towards Zero.

Zero's lavender eyes turned into a darker shade and thorny vines appeared from his body making their way to the boy. He dodged a few getting closer to Zero but before he could do any damage the vines engulfed him squeezing the life out of him, the thorns got bigger piercing through his body, he let out a piercing cry before he was asphyxiated.

The other man sneaked up behind Zero ready to attack but a vine came out of Zero's back piercing right through the man's stomach before retrieving leaving a big hole through the man. He fell on the floor lifeless.

The vines retrieved back into Zero's body, his eyes going back to their natural shade and he jumped down onto the street.

He landed in front of a gun shop so he broke the window and went inside; he pulled out a knife and began to cut through his wings. He shut his eyes tightly feeling an intense pain shoot through his back; it took everything in him not to cry out in agony. The choker around his neck disappeared. He grabbed a needle and began to stitch the two gashes where his wings were once located.

Once his injuries were cleaned and stitched he walked to the clothes section and grabbed a white shirt and grey over coat. He then walked to the gun section deciding on his choice of weapon. He noticed an open black box on display with a silver pistol onside of it with a marking on the side that read Bloody Rose.

Zero broke the glass protecting it and took it, he also noticed special bullets next to the black box and took it as well. He walked out of the shop and started walking unaware of the eyes that followed him.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think so far so that i don't waste my time with this story if it isn't good, opinions and constructive criticism are very welcomed. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yagari was on his way to report to Kaien.

He didn't like the fact that Kaien was on the bloodsuckers' side but he also knew that ever since Asato became the president of the Hunter Association everything has fallen apart leading the disagreements between the Vampire Council and Hunter Association.

As he was walking in the dead of night he picked up a powerful aura surprisingly it was neither hunter nor vampire but something completely different, pure.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it he looked around and suddenly heard an ear piercing screech he quickly followed the noise and found himself on top of the rooftop. He wasn't prepared for what he saw next. There standing was a young man with silver hair that seemed to glow with the moonlight what caught his attention the most was the white wings on his back and thorny vines that seemed to come out of his body. He kept a distance so he wouldn't get noticed and saw the fight that broke out before him.

He saw as the other two individuals and how they moved. When the fight was over he saw the man go into the gun shop but when the man came out his wings were gone and he was dressed. Yagari decided not to make himself noticed yet. He wanted to know what the man would do next. He followed the strange man for a while but noticed he was going nowhere in particular so he decided it would be a good time to approach.

Zero was no fool. He knew more of those things would come after him. Angels who took over human bodies, It had finally started. It's only a matter of time before something more powerful comes looking for him. He knew he needed to act quickly but he didn't know where to start. Zero noticed another presence apart his own he stopped walking and turned around.

Out of the shadows appeared a man, he couldn't quite see the man's face, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the stranger in front of him. Daring him to take another step.

"Why are you following me?"

Yagari started walking closer but stopped when he heard the faint click of the gun signaling it was ready to fire.

"My name is Toga Yagari. Who are you?"

Zero took a second studying the man. He showed no signs threat so he lowered his gun slightly.

"Zero."

"I saw you on that rooftop. I was curious of what you might be and what those things were."

By now Zero lowered his gun completely but didn't put it away.

"I am an ex-chief of _his_ army. But decided to leave when I didn't agree to his orders."

"Who's he?"

"Zeus. Our creator."

"And those things?"

"Those are his soldiers. I'm here to end the fight between humans and vampire as well as prove to him that not all is lost."

This caught Yagari by surprise.

"How do you know about that war."

"I've been watching you all for years. Killing each other but gaining nothing from it. He has lost hope, but I haven't."

Yagari closed his eyes and let out a sigh, he didn't know what to do with all this information but he knew who would.

"Come with me kid. There is someone you should meet."

Zero was curious as to where Yagari wanted to take him.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to Cross Academy, to meet Kaien Cross, he might know what to do with all this information you shared with me. He used to be The President of the Hunter Association but was betrayed. Now he is a member of the Vampire Council."

They got to Cross Academy, as they were walking through the courtyard to Cross's office Zero took mental images of the place and the buildings. Once inside he was standing in front of a fairly big office. Yagari opened the door and they walked inside.

Zero saw a man with long straw colored hair pulled back into a pony tail with glasses.

Cross looked up from his paper work as soon as he heard the door open.

"Yagari! You finally made it back, I missed you."

Kaien jumped over his desk and embraced the man into a bone crushing hug. This caught Yagari by surprise as he almost fell back.

"Get off of me you fool."

"But I've missed you so much" Kaien had tears in his eyes.

"Behave like a normal person we have company" Yagari was beyond annoyed by now

Kaien looked over Yagari's shoulder and noticed a silver haired man behind him. He let go of Yagari and made his way to Zero with a big smile.

"Who might this handsome young man be?"

"That's Zero, we have something very important to tell you."

After Yagari and Zero told Kaien what was happening, the man's face became serious as he went back to his desk taking in all the information.

"We must inform Kaname about this at once."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kaname sat in his office he was tired and needed a break he felt worn out with all this paperwork. He got up and walked to the table he poured some water into a glass and dropped 2 blood pills in it, he sat in the couch just staring off into nothingness when a soft knock was heard.

"Come in."

A petite maid walked in. "Sir, someone is here to see you." "Send them in." She bowed her head and left closing the door behind her.

"Hello dear nephew."

Kaname looked up a dark aura radiating off of him. "What is your business here?"

"It's nice to see you too dear Kaname."

Kaname walked closer to Rido "After all this time, why did you come back?"

"Oh but I was never gone. I've always been watching you, looking after you. I have a feeling something much bigger than you or me is heading this way, so it's about time I come out."

Kaname looked at him for a moment studying him

"What might that be?"

Rido smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

Rido's words left Kaname to battle with his thoughts, he hated not knowing. The ring from his phone brought him back "Speak."

"Kaname come to my office immediately there is something we must discuss."

"What is so important?"

"You will find out when you get here."

Rido sat on a chair looking at Kaname, he could make out the words being said by the person in the other line, thanks to his acute hearing. Kaname hanged up the phone and went to grab his coat.

"I'm sorry Uncle but I have some business to take care off."

Rido got up from the chair "I'm going with you"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible."

"Don't forget dear nephew I have as much say in all of this as you."

Kaname hated to admit it but it was true, Rido was still a Kuran and a member of the vampire council and he didn't want to admit it but he had the feeling he was going to need his Uncle as well. "Fine."

Zero sat in a chair he was taking in all the information he was told. The reason for the hatred between the vampires and hunters, the hunter president, and the vampire king as well as the vampire council and so on.

Kaname walked into Kaien's office along with Rido

"Kaname welcome" Kaien greeted, "and Rido" he looked at Rido unsure of what he was doing here, he hasn't seen the Pureblood since he was the president of the Hunter Association.

"I want to introduce you to someone" He stretched his hand out to Zero and Zero grabbed it "This is Zero"

Kaname's eyes landed on the silver haired man who apparently was called Zero, he took in Zero's appearance, He was mesmerized by his beauty Silvery white hair, Pale porcelain skin, but what caught his attention the most was those beautiful lavender eyes, full of confusion and wonder. Surely this creature wasn't human, he was by far more beautiful than any vampire or human he has seen.

Lavender eyes met crimson orbs, Zero had no idea who this man was, but he was intrigued by him, he didn't know if it was the powerful aura or the way those eyes watched him, but he could get lost in them.

Kaien's Voice brought them back to the situation at hand Zero was the first to look away. "This is Kaname Kuran Pureblood king, and this is his uncle Rido Kuran, a member of the Vampire council."

"I called you here because we might have some problems."

"You called for me my lord?" Ichiru vowed before the god.

"I have a mission for you. You must go to earth and find Zero, Kill him."

"Yes my lord."

"Ichiru sat in a dark room, his only source of light was candles, it was enough for him, He was cleaning his sword and thinking over Zeus' words tonight he will leave for earth to complete his mission.

He never liked to admit it to himself he was always a bit jealous of his brother. He was always Zeus' favorite, he didn't understand why, he always tried his best to please the god but it never seemed to work and it angered him. If anything he was more loyal to the god than Zero, He loved his brother, but at the same time he envied him, he hated being Zero's shadow, he was as powerful as Zero so he never understood why everyone always looked at Zero and forgot him, all he wanted was recognition, instead of being Zero's shadow, he wanted to be Zero's equal. And now, he had the chance to prove himself.

Ichiru strapped the sword to his waist and left.

'_I'll see you soon brother._'


End file.
